


This night isn't for lovers honey

by Yellowgreentrunk



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowgreentrunk/pseuds/Yellowgreentrunk
Summary: Hate sex and emotion





	This night isn't for lovers honey

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish you to enjoy this, it's my first time tbh and I'm currently trying not to freak. Ps. Make a playlist of your saddest songs to get into the mood.

This wasn't a nightstand this was sex filled with emotion that both of them tried to ignore.  
It was right after the last concert or was it a gig?  
He can't remember he just wanted to take those clothes off of him and Miles ,While Miles kept whispering dirty words into his ears. It wasn't the first time he was on his knees like this.  
" Yes baby suck it like a good kitten get your daddy all hard and ready" he didn't care to take all of Miles clothes off he was still in the suit a black blazer and white shirt that was open all the way showing his abs. He just pulled the zipper down and took out his dick rubbing it all over his face his eyes lips and his nose makeing Miles hiss a bit spreading some cum and saliva all over his face before he went with open mouth to take him whole, how did they end up like this his hand in Alex hair tugging and almost removing it off his head. He doesn't want to go gentle tonight and Alex knows very will what will happen next.  
He kept sucking and licking the head over and over untill Miles pushed him off, " on the bed go" he only took his blazer off.  
"Wanna ride daddy ? Wanna make him feel good and be his best whore? You know you like dirty talking come humb my thigh I wanna see you get hard and cum go on". Alex crawled to his lap putting each leg on either side of his thigh and started a slow dance up and down up and down with his arms around miles neck while he breath slowly Miles circled his throat and started squizing not to painfully but also not super gentle.  
He was trying to get his asshole some action so he spread his legs even more and licked his finger and rubbed some of his precum on his hole his breathing was shallow and hard with Miles still squeezing from time to time, sweat was mixed with the already cum that covered his asshole and he started to feel hot nearing his climax his face was red. And Miles had to admit he can cum from looking at his face only. Suddenly he felt like joining the party so he pushed two fingers into Alex's mouth, "make them as wet as your ass crack" with Alex still rubbing he asshole over Miles thigh he started licking and sucking the fingers with so much eager suddenly his eyes were open and shining he looked at Miles for a moment looking at his lips for a split second and in the heat of the moment he let the finger slip out of his mouth and went to kiss Miles while he went to finger him.  
Started with both fingers he streatched his asshole  
Trying to make room for what about to happen next.  
\---------  
But before they even started having a spark it was the same dumb naive feelings that brought Alex to his knees he always get super emotional and afraid to be left alone and miles knows that, and that's exactly why he never asked him for more it was enough to have his body.  
\-----------  
He was streatching him roughly more than he should and he was will aware that Alex is gonna feel it for days.. or Maybe weeks.  
Alex sound pulled him from his mind and he was coming so hard on miles suit pants, " you nasty boy I think daddy won't wait for you to get hard maybe I'll fuck you till you get it up, mmm you would like that don't ya ?" Alex was so spent that he went to suck on miles thumb while panting softly with his hair all messed up and burind in his neck.  
The sex with Alex was always something that put him in auto-pilot like he was designed to bless the boy more than he should.  
Alex moved off his leg and fall on the bed taking so much effort in opening his legs for Miles to take him, he was will aware that Miles think he's offering his body only but little does he know.  
With every breath went out of his nose he was falling more in love with the man who is currently taking his suit off, and his heart was beating staring at his perfect toned body maybe that's why he can't settle down with any of his exes.  
His mind went completely shut when his legs were pulled apart prying his pink hole to the air it was pink and shinning with sweat and cum, " I would love to eat you out" he was touching his hole with his finger tips " but that's for another time".  
And oh god Alex would love to have him another time between his fucking legs.  
He was still hard and aching but that didn't stop  
Him from getting the lube and condom.  
Alex opened his eyes when he hard the the sound of Miles ripping the condom and he opened his eyes " no please I wanna feel you" his voice was small almost shy and pleading," I have never been with anyone but you", Miles looked at him for a second he was with other men and women before but he was clean, he always wear one.  
He put it aside and went to kiss Alex while touching his dick the plane of fucking him till he gets hard was forgetting but not on accident.  
Alex was hard instantly and started to cry " please just fuck me I'm so tired let's get you off two orgasm in one hour is super enough please have your way with me" Miles smiled at him and started to lube himself up slowly with the same rhythm.  
Alex pushed him down the bed and sit on his lap moving up and down.  
" I said fuck me already" his ton was playful yet filled with lust like he didn't come few second ago.  
" Okay babe open your legs let daddy take care of thoes little problems".  
He pushed him on the bed and open his legs and pushed in moving slowly feeling Alex as much as he was feeling him.  
He started a fast fucking method going in and out so fast that the bed was shaking loudly good thing they were in Alex's home. The matters were pulled into his small fist as he was trying to hold on to anything while Miles was going out and in and nearly knoucking him off the bed. Both of them were breathing loudly and cursing.  
" Fuck me hard please take me I wanna feel you for days weeks and months I wanna be yours body and mind god Miles I love you so much you make me feel so fucking worth it" Miles was taking a back by the confession was it in the heat of the moment or did he actually meant every word that was slipping off his tongue?, He tried to ignore the idea and went back to fucking him fast and hard.  
He held him close wanting to feel every inch of his body, the heat the sweat it all were so much and Alex started to get hard to the level where he was crying with tears sliding down his face to his open mouth only to get mixed with his saliva to fall between him and Miles and he wanted to to feel him close closer, maybe he wanted to crawl inside his chest and hid between his rip cage so this pain in his heart will be smother and more bearable.  
He know the moment they both cum this embrace will end and he would be left alone in his too big bed.so maybe that's why he was trying to put up a fight and not cume too early.Maybe Miles too was thinking the same.  
You may think two hours of fucking is too much but for them it wasn't enough. Even years it will never be the heat was growing so much between them with Alex rubbing his skin into Mile's body trying to to smell like him, maybe this night will be less lonely if his body was smelling like him.  
He moved Miles fingers and started to lick finger finger with his toung and teeth all together trying to get him off even though he didn't want this to end.  
Miles movement were slowing down and he was picking up a different pace chasing both of their orgasm he didn't need to touch Alex he always come with a dick up his ass.  
"Oh god fuck me harder Miles Miles Mile" he was panting and shaking, one moment and they both were kissing in chaos a hurricane of teeth tongue and saliva while they both trying to come down from such a pleasant feeling.  
One minute it all it took them to start laughing.  
" It's kinda hot calling you daddy but it also sounds kinda weird" Alex was still red and shiny glowing from the heat of sex, and he always makes Miles heart breaks because he know better than anyone that it's hard to tie him down.  
" I too thought So but whatever makes you able to get me off this hard is of course something I'm welling to deal with no matter how weird it sounds"  
It shouldn't make him feel this way, maybe he should blame thoes feeling on how sad he feels but somehow he know those are actually his own feeling no drug nor alcohol can conceal his truth and how much he feel love for him, Miles was about to get ready to leave when Alex small voice brought him back to the room which he never left but somehow he felt far.  
" Sleep with me tonight I don't wanna feel like a slut" he smiled shyly and giggled. Miles rised an eyebrow at his words and went to cuddle him both naked and spent.  
They both slept their feelings away wishing the night would lose it's effect when the sun wash away thoes feelings. Later Alex woke up to the bed empty And he cried.


End file.
